warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Hollow
Owned by 4pinkbear. This clan is currently not open yet. Dark Hollow is where cat's spirits go once they die twice, or if they don't believe in StarClan. They roam eternally here, and they can't die again. They know their identities, and some information of their past, but not all. Never to see another cat again, but to ease being lonely, she-cats can still have kits. However, the regular order has broken and now cats are meeting with others, and forming their own alliances... Listings Yellowpetal large, dusky, dark grey she-cat with brown patches like dust shaped like petals, and large, innocent, young, amber eyes. Killed by Tigerstar, then killed by Tigerstar. Pretty much considered the leader of the spirits residing here. (4pinkbear Flamestar - Evil wiry ginger tom with a missing eye. Died after Dustheart struck a killing blow to him. (4pinkbear) Darkclaw - Evil black tom with long claws and cold amber eyes that suck away warmth. Died after Shinystar attacked him for stealing her kits. (Shinystar) Coldheart - Evil, small sandy-gray tom. Died after Bluewing dropped him purposely from 500 feet in the air. (4pinkbear) Birchtree - Evil, sleek, broad-shouldered, muscular, long-legged, slender, short-haired, cold, mischievous, mean, light brown tabby tom with one white paw, paler ears and underbelly, a stub for a tail, multiple battle scars, and pale amber eyes. Died after Bramblethorn sliced his neck open. (Dove) Thistleclaw - Spikey-furred, mottled gray tom with a white face and shoulders, amber eyes, and a long tail. Killed by RiverClan. (4pinkbear) Brokenstar - Huge, long-haired, dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes, torn ears, a broad, flat face, and a battle-scarred muzzle. His tail is bent in the middle, like a broken branch. Killed by Yellowfang. (4pinkbear) Clawface - Battle-scarred, brown tom with yellow eyes. Killed by Graystripe. (4pinkbear) Darkstripe - Sleek, large dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes. Killed by Graystripe. (4pinkbear) Tigerstar - Massive, broad shouldered, dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws, hefty paws, sharp teeth, a broad black muzzle, a long tail, muscular shoulders, and pale, amber eyes. One of his ears is split in a deep "V" shape near the top, he has a scar on the bridge of his nose, and his pelt is crisscrossed with scars. Killed by Scourge. (4pinkbear) Hawkfrost - Huge, tightly muscled, long legged, broad-shouldered, dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, a bushy tail, ice-blue eyes, a scarred muzzle and long hooked claws. Brambleclaw killed him, (4pinkbear) Mapleshade - Large, thick-furred, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes. Reason of death is unknown. (4pinkbear) Shredtail - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Was killed by Shadowstar, first leader of ShadowClan. He is not very mature, and likes to kill for fun. (4pinkbear) Snowtuft - Skinny white tom with red eyes. Currently unknown reason of death. (4pinkbear) Shadowtuft - Black tom with red eyes. Died after Flamefeather killed him.(4pinkbear) Flamefeather - Bright ginger tom with pure black eyes. Died after Tigerstar killed him in his dreams. (4pinkbear) Sparrowfeather - Small, mottled brown she-cat with a battered muzzle with yellow-green eyes. (4pinkbear) Hawkheart - Mottled dark brown tom with yellow eyes. Was ripped apart by dogs. (4pinkbear) Richtofen - see Der Riese. Killed by Maxis. Lives in a clearing with a small cavern and a small lab area he made himself, with Jadewhisper, his patient, and his friend Nikolai. 4pinkbear) Nikolai - light, pale, green tom with yellow streaks, and blue eyes. Killed by Maxis. (technically speaking). (4pinkbear) Jadewhisper - bright green she-cat with sky blue speckles, and dark purple-violet eyes. Not deceased, but Richtofen is her 'doctor' because she has a massive, not fully repair-able brain damage in her head from falling off a cliff as a kit. Yellowpetal spared her life, as Jadewhisper would have died instantly, but dropped her for Richtofen to care for instead. In undying love with Richtofen, who doesn't fully return it. Roleplay Maxis padded in. He was looking for Richtofen and Nikolai. "Hey bro!" he mewed. Richtofen nodded. "What is it?" he replied, curious. "I was thinking, you could go back down to earth for a bit and I could watch Jadewhisper. I mean, it's not like she'll get murdered...she's such a beautiful cat...how old is she again?" Maxis meowed. "Oh, she's 12 moons old, has gotten to breeding age, but I tell her no to looking online for a mate." Richtofen meowed. Jadewhisper pouted. She wanted Richtofen as her mate, not some online cat. Maxis replied, "I could watch her for, let's say, 3 to 5 hours?" Richtofen nodded with a sigh.. Nikolai nodded too, and the two teleported. Jadewhisper glared at Maxis. She didn't know this cat, and he looked...handsome...no, no, no! She liked Richtofen. Maxis padded up as she curled down to rest. He curled next to her. "You ever thought about kits?" he mewed. "Yeah...with....nevermind." she replied, dreamily, but her last word was just plain. He scooched closer to her. "It's damp in this cave. Want me to warm you up?" he mewed. She shivered and nodded as he came close enough that he touched, and grabbed her scruff. She couldn't move in surprise. "What are you doing!?" she shrieked, but it was muffled as he tied a cloth around her mouth so she couldn't talk or scream any longer. He mounted himself sideways to her, so that he was right on her, and started mating her. The blistering pain felt semi-good, but still she felt horrible at it. She didn't understand whatever he was doing. She tried to use her tail to cover whatever he was doing but he wouldn't withdraw until she stopped, and then injected again. She let out a muffled scream. .::. 2 hours later .::. Maxis had stopped for a while, her belly round as she flicked her tail to defend herself from whatever he was doing to her. Violet Don't feed the plants! 23:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis started mating her again and again, until she couldn't feel the pain anymore, and then stopped only moments before Richtofen walked in. "Richtofen-I went on a walk with her, and then a Dark Forest intruder came in and started mating her!" he meowed. Jadewhisper hissed, "He did it!" flicking her tail at Maxis. Richtofen gasped in horror and shrieked, "GET OUT BEFORE I MURDER YOU!" right at Maxis. Maxis scrambled out the door. "Are you alright?" Richtofen meowed worriedly. Nikolai grumbled, "Dempsey and everyone had went to the movies, so Richtofen tried to prank them." Richtofen laughed at that. "Nikolai, I spooked the crap out of zem!" He started feeling Jadewhisper's belly. There was about 3 kits. "Zey are due any minute now." Richtofen meowed worriedly. .::.10 minutes later.::. Jadewhisper had 3 kits at the curve of her belly. Richtofen sighed. "We'll have to tell ze truth zat Maxis is the father." Richtofen meowed. There was a black tom kit, a small light purple she-kit, and a golden-and-white she-cat. "The black one is Onlykit, the purple one Violetkit, and the golden-and-white one is Ludvig." she mewed. Richtofen winced. She had named a kit after Maxis. Ludvig Maxis. Himeheart had named a kit after Richtofen. Violet Don't feed the plants! 00:19, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Non-Clan Groups Category:Non-Clan groups Category:Non-clan Groups Category:Non-clan groups